Total Drama Revision
by RFtheGreat
Summary: What happens when a group of people get bored and decide to right Total Drama Island with their own characters? This is what happens. (Collab)


**Disclaimer: Total Drama and it's characters are owned by Fresh TV and do not belong to us. However, our OCs do belong to us.**

* * *

It was about mid-day, on a rather creaky-looking dock that has seen better days, that a certain host popped up on-screen. He was sporting a wide grin.

"Yo, Chris McLean here, ready to drop what is soon going to be YOUR favorite show, Total Drama!" Chris announced. "In just a few moments, 22 campers will experience the coolest that summer camp has to offer! Such as…"

"Crappy food!"

"Crazy, insane challenges!"

"And their even more crazier campers!"

"Yeah, we had a lot of auditionees for this season, but after looking at the initial 22 contestants, I denied them so fast. Seriously, one of them even went all Katniss on their own mom! Either case, stay tuned for the wildest TV show to ever come out of Canada…"

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"ISLAND!"

* * *

On the Dock, Chris sported a grin.

"Welcome back to Total Drama Island!" Chris announced. "In just a few moments, our campers will arrive. Just don't be surprised if they all seem to be steamed; we kinda lied and told them this was a 9 star resort. So majestic, 4 additional stars had to be added. In either case…"

A boat stopped, as a male stepped off the boat. He sauntered in with an air of authority around him. He had black, tousled hair that reached his neck.

A sly grin was painted on his face and the mischief reached his bright blue eyes. He wore a fitted black shirt and camouflage pants. Black combat boots completed his simple look in his lean yet built physique.

"Damien, my man!" Chris exclaimed, clicking his tongue and pointing his fingers towards the guy like guys. The fakeness in his grin didn't reach his eyes.

Damien nodded at Chris, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Think you'll be saying that by the end of this?"

Chris shook his head. "Probably not."

Damien chuckled. "Exactly." He moved off, but not before looking over his shoulder. "You missed a spot with that gel."

Chris automatically touched his hair in fear, narrowing his eyes at Damien while muttering to himself and waiting for the next contestant.

The boat soon docked again, and its next contestant departed rather shyly. A male tall enough for his age stepped towards Chris. He had some black hair atop his head, and was wearing a dark blue jacket over a purple t-shirt, some red, faded pants, and a pair of green sandals. He looked at the host.

"Drake!" Chris exclaimed, as he looked at the tall contestant. "Wow… You look a lot more taller than what I saw on your audition tape."

Drake looked at the host.

"Drake? You gonna say a word? At all?" Chris asked.

Drake silently went over to where Damien was standing.

"Well, that's Drake, everyone! Who's gonna be our next contestant?" Chris announced, as he started to wait for the next contestant.

It didn't take long, as the boat docked, letting out the next contestant, this time being a female. She had long, blonde hair flowing in the wind. She was dressed in a pink shirt, a purple skirt, blue sneakers, and had several pieces of jewelry on. She scoffed at the surroundings.

"Seriously? You expect me, Verna, to stay in this dumpster fire of a camp?" Verna asked rather rudely.

"Of course!" Chris grinned. "It's either this or losing out on winning money and losing in a very embarrassing manner… So pick your poison,"

Verna rolled her eyes. "Urgh, guess I'm staying. Not like I dealt with worse poison before."

She walked over to the other contestants, as she sported a glare at them. Drake froze up in fear.

"Now that's the spirit...Alright who's next?" Chris asked

The next boat to arrive hosted a boy who had long black hair that went past his eyes, although it was to the side of his head. He had brown eyes. He wore black jeans and a maroon shirt. He stepped off the boat and looked around.

"Welcome to Camp David...Now an intern is required to give you a body check so..." Chris said.

An unnamed intern slowly approached David.

What they found was an impossible amount of knives and oddly an apple. "I better get those back soon." He said, a little anger in his tone.

"As soon as you're eliminated you'll have all of your knives back…" Chris said "Now join the others"

David walked over to the other campers, unbeknownst to Chris that his interns suck at doing a body search.

The boat soon docked, and it let out the next contestant, being a male. He had shaggy brown hair, a light blue t-shirt with the words 'Ctrl-Alt-Del' on it, red sweatpants, and oddly enough, blue slippers. His nose appeared to be a bit pinkish, almost like he had a cold.

"Gordy! Welcome to Wawanakwa!" Chris introduced towards the newcomer.

"Glad to be here, Chris." Gordy said, as he sniffed up some snot which was dangling from his nose. "Sorry; allergies."

"Alright…" Chris said obviously weirded out, "you won't have to deal with your allergies here...maybe."

"It's only ragweed and tree pollen which causes me to drip nose nuggets." Gordy responded.

Chris blinked three times before clearing his throat and shrugging with a light, sinister chuckle. "Oh...guess you'll be dealing with allergies."

Gordy sighed as he went over to his other campers. "Figures…"

Damien made sure to keep his distance. He had dealt with germs and many more things worse than that, but that didn't mean he wanted to encounter any of those now. He slyly took a step farther from Gordy, keeping his hands folded behind his back.

Another boat docked, letting off its next contestant that appeared to be a female. The female camper had black hair in a ponytail, gray eyes, pale skin, and wore a purple polo shirt with blue jean shorts and black shoes.

"Lillian, welcome to camp" Chris greeted.

"I have one thing to say," Lillian commented.

"And that is?" Chris asked with an eyebrow raised more for the effect than for curiosity.

"I'm not staying here," Lillian replied, giving Chris a death glare.

"Actually, you are. It's in your contract," Chris replied, grinning and holding up a contract to prove his point.

An excuse he weirdly enough didn't use on Verna...

"Who's making me stay with losers?" Lillian scoffed. Someone flipped her off.

"The cash prize." Chris said

"Fair enough," Lillian replied and walked over to the others.

"That's the spirit," Chris said, sporting a grin.

The boat docked, and its next contestant departed, revealing to be a female. She was 5'7 with long, black hair reaching the middle of her back. Similar to another contestant who had arrived before her, her green eyes shone with mischief.

She wore a grey fitting T-Shirt and black skinny jeans that were tucked into black boots. She approached Chris and cracked her knuckles.

"There's so many opportunities to prank someone out here…" she trailed off, looking around with her mind full of possibilities.

"Sasha! Welcome!" Chris exclaimed.

She snapped her attention back to Chris, giving him a smirk. "Oh yeah, I feel _very _welcomed."

"Glad to hear it," Chris responded back, smiling fakely.

Sasha chuckled. "You'll find out how glad soon enough." After cracking her neck, she joined the others and awaited for the next contestant to arrive.

The next camper to arrive departed from the boat, sporting an enthusiastic grin on his face. He had combed back brown hair, green eyes, he was fair-skinned, and he wore a plain red t-shirt under a gray hoodie with blue jeans and black and white shoes.

"Ethan welcome, Hoping to see you pull of your dance moves that you showed in your audition," Chris said.

"Oh yeah, you can be guaranteed to be seeing some dance moves!" Ethan exclaimed, still grinning.

"Anyway just go join the others" Chris said

Ethan nodded, still appearing enthusiastic as he walked over to the others.

Sasha eyed Ethan, hearing what he had said regarding dance moves. She snorted lightly. "Yeah, right."

The next boat to arrived contained a female. She had light tanned skin, freckles on her nose, short wavy blonde hair, a white crop-top, black sneakers, and ripped jean shorts.

She had a frown as her face, nose crinkled up in disgust. "This ain't the place I looked at," she exclaimed, her southern drawl thick in her tone. "How come this ain't the place I was promised, huh?"

"That's what you get for not reading the fine print Carol." Chris smiled. "That and a campsite is much better for ratings."

"Welcome to my world," Verna said out loud. "I'm surprised it isn't as toxic as Tumblr."

Carol huffed and held her chin high. "Well I never! If I wanted to sully myself with the likes of dirt and grime I'd have just went to my Aunt Marbie's place." A scowl came to her face. "I demand a change, and somebody is gonna get it!" With her fists clenched, Carol kept her posture and stomped away.

"Well she'll be a blast" Chris mumbled before grinning at her "Just join the others and we'll figure something out"

Carol glared in Chris' direction. "I'ma give you something to figure out," she mumbled. Carol had to mentally calm herself down. A lady never resorted to any unpretty facial expressions on camera.

The next boat soon pulled up to the dock and, stepping off of it, was another male. He was adorned in a white robe that was held secure by a black and felt belt, at the waist. His black hair spiked up and, right below it, was a red headband. And as his sandals clapped against the wooden docks, the male's blue and focused eyes silently scanned the contestants on it.

"And you must be Jack." Chris said, looking at the boy.

Jack, hearing his name being addressed, glanced over at Chris and nodded at him, pressing his palms together as he observed him.

"And you must be Chris, I presume?" Jack presumed, quirking a thick eyebrow.

"Indeed I am...Welcome to Camp Wawanakwa" Chris said grinning

Jack looked at Chris and simply nodded, giving him a polite bow as he looked up at him. "Thank you, Chris-sun." Jack replied, returning a slight smirk and standing back upright.

"Flattered now go join the others," Chris said gesturing towards the rest of the campers

Glancing over at the others, Jack gave an understanding nod and, turning, walked over to stand with the other contestants.

The next camper to arrive was a boy with black spiky hair, a white jacket with a blue shirt underneath, black pants, and white shoes. He looked at the others and grinned. He had a gold tooth.

"Welcome to Wawanakwa Bucky, Nice gold tooth by the way" Chris said

Bucky twirled his knife. "Thanks, got it while in a fight."

"We're gonna have to take that knife away though since if we don't, someone here might murder us." Chris said.

Bucky gave a dark grin. "You wanna try to take it from me?"

"Do you wanna risk disqualification?" Chris asked holding out his hand

Bucky chuckled, "Fair point." He said, giving his knife to the host , "I was just kidding anyway."

"Whatever you say go join the others" Chris said giving the name to the nameless intern from before "You'll have the knife back as soon as you're eliminated"

Bucky nods and goes to stand with the others .

The next boat to arrive had a girl on board, she was a tall girl for her age, she had long ruby red hair which was tucked away in a nice blue sun hat, she was also wearing a very adorable blue sun dress to match the hat, she was holding out her phone excitedly

"Hello world the WiFi Addict is here" She said excitedly stepping off the boat

Chris turned to look at the girl who got off the boat. "And this would be Marisa!" He called out.

"Such a pleasure to be here...My followers thank you for accepting me" Marisa said "I bet my rival is chomping on her nails from not being accepted"

"Yes, well, I don't care about your followers." Chris told her. "Nor will you be able to communicate with any of them here."

"What?" Marisa asked holding her phone onto her chest as if protecting a baby.

"Which reminds me." Chris said as he extended his hand. "Please give me your phone."

"Well only if you promise you won't hurt it" Marisa said

"_**I**_ won't hurt it." He smiled.

"Pinky Swear?" She asked

"I don't have all day." He glared.

Marisa sighed sadly reluctantly giving her phone to him lowering her head sadly as she walked towards the rest of the campers

Gordy took interest in Marisa's device.

"Ooh, what device was that?" Gordy asked.

"It was just the latest IPhone" Marisa sighed "I'll miss it."

By the end of the conversation another boat had docked and let someone out. It was another female around 5'7 with platinum blonde hair that reached the small of her back. Her baby blue eyes sparkled as she excitedly made her way over. She was practically bouncing, which did nothing to aid her from wandering eyes thanks to the purple crop top she wore. Completing her look was a black, leather mini skirt with a matching set of boots that reached her mid-thigh.

"This is going to be so life-changing," she said wistfully, clasping her hands together while the British accent was laced in her words.

"Welcome to Camp, Veronica! Hope you're satisfied with what we have because we ain't changing anything" Chris grinned.

Veronica shook her head. "Oh no, I know this isn't going to be like going on one of my daddy's camping trips," she said, waving her hand dismissively. "I'm ready to get a little dirty."

"Really? I mean we did advertise a resort" Chris said "Which was totally not our fault…"

Bucky grinned as he looked at Veronica.

"I've been to, like, a ton of resorts with my brother in his private jet. It's totally all right!" Veronica clapped happily before hugging Chris. "We should help get you a facial though," she added with a small frown. "Your wrinkles are showing."

"Ooooook Miss British Just go join the rest" Chris said frowning with annoyance

Veronica released him with a giggle and waltzed her way towards the rest of the group. She kept the happy smile on her face because she was _actually _happy. Poor girl.

The next person to arrive had light brown hair and blue eyes. He wore blue jeans and a white shirt with four triangles on them. The bottom three, formed an upside down trapeze. One triangle was blue, the other one a lighter blue, and the third one was red. On top of that one, was a purple triangle. On his back, he wore a sheath which seemed to hold a sword of sorts.

"Arti! Welcome to camp, dude!" Chris announced towards the newcomer.

He looked around the campground to realize that yeah, Chris had lied about the place. "Hey…" Was all he said before looking back at Chris. "I expected as much." He let out a sigh.

"You get what you signed up for." Chris remarked back.

"I guess I do." He looked at the people that were already here. "Before you ask me to remove my sheath, it's just a prop." He crossed his arms.

"Good. We don't want you decapitating our next contestant. Else, I be in some _serious_ hot water." Chris responded back.

"Oh, wouldn't want that." He said with a hint of sarcasm as he walked towards everyone else.

The next person to step off the boat was a boy who exuded an aura of confidence, he had neatly combed dark brown hair with matching dark brown eyes, he wore some really nice and expensive clothing

"Good day Mister McLean..Today is a great day to be alive but..." Gabriel smiled before looking around. "This isn't what I was expecting"

"Everyone, welcome Gabriel! And yes, a lot of people weren't expecting this." He smiled.

"Well I can say that this is just an unexpected surprise… I'm sure I can still take a lot out of this wonderful experience." Gabriel told the host.

"I'm sure you can." He kept his smile.

Gabriel walked towards the campers. "Well I expected that we will have a fair competition going forward." He smiled at everyone.

"You say 'expect' a lot, kid." David shook his head.

"Well I like to be optimistic, I apologize if that is something that annoys you." Gabriel said with a polite smile

"Anyways, moving on, we have our next camper." Chris said, turning to a new boat that had just arrived.

The boy that came off the boat was a little short. He had light brown hair and light blue eyes. He wore a light blue shirt that had a clock motif on it. He wore beige shorts.

"So Nonam enjoying the view of where you will be living for a little more than ten weeks" Chris grinned

Nonam looked around the place after Chris said that. He remained silent, as if he was thinking deeply about something. Then he looked at the campers that were already there.

"Will you say something...The cameras are rolling and the audience wouldn't like silence"

He put one hand to his hip. "I've seen worst."

"Oooookay then...Just walk over to where the rest are" Chris said

Nonam walked over to the other people and looked over to the water.

"What exactly did you mean when you said you have seen worse?" Marisa asked

He stopped looking at the water and looked at Marisa. "I've seen worse camps than this."

"I see…" Marisa said, she was about to take out her phone when she remembered she had given it away "Shoot...Hey Chris could you provide pen and paper for me?"

Chris looked over at Marisa. "No. You should have brought that yourself."

"I mean it was on my luggage which you got rid of the minute I entered the boat" Marisa crossed her arms

"Well you shouldn't have let that happen." He grinned.

Marisa looked ready to slap Chris, but she contained herself clenching her fist.

The next boat arrived with another girl. She was Japanese. She wore the common Japanese schoolgirl outfit with the black skirt, long black knee socks, brown shoes and her black hair were tied in long pigtails.

"Yoshiko! Welcome!" Chris grinned.

The girl looked at everyone before speaking what could only be Japanese. "Minasan, kon'nichiwa!"

"Um sorry for asking but...What did you say?" Gabriel asked.

Nonam looked at Yoshiko, he seemed to understand but didn't want to play the role of translator, he'd let someone else cover that.

"She just said 'Hello, everyone." Gordy translated back, sniffing up the snot hanging from his nose.. "...Yeah, I kinda play some import games, to be honest."

"Good for you…" Chris told Gordy before turning back. "Just try not to speak Japanese too much because our subtitles budget is kind of bad...We use google translate."

"Isn't Google Translate inaccurate?" Marisa said tilting her head

"Shshshsh the next camper is about to-" Chris was about to say when.

"YAAAAAAR...Ahoy Mateys!" A female voice sounded.

The boat who has just arrived dropped a girl with frizzy blonde hair tied in a ponytail. She had an eyepatch, a captain's hat and a hook. On the other hand was a brown fingerless glove and the rest what she wore was all pirate nooks and cranny.

Chris looked at the girl for a few moments. "You must be… Wendelle." He didn't seem to enthusiastic about this one.

"Indeed I am landlubber!" Wendelle said excitedly. "And I'm ready to plunder and search for booty!"

Gordy was looking at Wendelle, and blushed.

"I know I said you were all losers earlier, but this triumphs that." Lillian pointed out.

"ANYWAY...Go join the rest Wendy" Chris said

Wendelle glared at Chris. "Don't call ye Wendy, landlubber!" She said showing her hook before walking towards the rest of the campers.

"I can call you whatever I want." Chris grinned.

Before Wendelle had a chance to come back, the next boat arrived.

It contained the shortest girl so far, she has long auburn hair which was neatly tied in two twin tails held up by two ribbons, the left one red and the right one blue, she was wearing a black and white striped shirt and blue jeans.

Chris looked at the new camper and smiled. "Next, we have Arianna!"

"Hello everyone," Arianna said sweetly as she looked around and frowned slightly. "This doesn't really look like a resort Chris… Did you make a mistake?"

"That there is what I said!" Carol spoke, referring to the part about the resort

"Nope, no mistakes. The only mistake made here was believing the image I used." He smiled.

"I see...Well this is quite unfortunate news but no matter," Arianna said. "I still hope I can make great friends."

"I'm sure you won't." Chris looked over at the next boat that was approaching.

And said boat soon docked at the docks and, stepping off of it, was a girl. She was wearing a blue t-shirt and jeans shorts that went down to her knees. She had winter white hair that went down to her lower back and green eyes that wandered around and looked at everyone nearby. In addition, she had a slight smile on her face as she looked at everyone and shyly waved.

"This would be Ainsley!" Chris called out.

"H-hi everyone…" Ainsley greeted quietly, looking at the others and glancing at Chris. "Nice to m-meet you guys."

"Good to see you didn't bring something that I would have to confiscate either way...Some people could learn from you" Chris said, glancing at Marisa, Bucky and David.

Marisa glared at Chris for that.

Bucky also glared at Chris.

David frowned, however, there was a sign of a smirk.

Ainsley gave a light shrug and blushed shyly, glancing to the side. "I travel light." Ainsley simply stated, taking a deep breath.

"Well you did seem to like games from your audition so it's surprising you didn't bring any," Chris said.

Upon hearing that, Ainsley gave a giggle and, reaching into her pocket, pulled out a handheld console.

"Well nevermind...I take back what I said about you not bringing anything." Chris said frowning while holding his hand out

Looking at Chris's hand and back at her device, Ainsley gave a sad sigh as she put it in Chris's hand. "Fine…." Ainsley spoke, pouting a bit as she retracted her hand.

"Well at least you didn't pose too much of a trouble," Chris said, smiling. "Now join the rest."

Ainsley nodded in understanding, looking at the ground, and began to walk over towards the others silently.

Marisa approached Ainsley "Yeah I know how it sucks to have a device taken from you," She said with a sad smile patting her back.

Ainsley glanced up at Marisa and gave an appreciative nod, looking back down at the ground. "Thank you...uh…." Ainsley drifted off awkwardly, unaware of Marisa's name.

"Marisa Campbell. The WiFi Addict, you have probably heard of me" Marisa beamed proudly.

Ainsley looked back up at Marisa and nodded in understanding, managing to give a small smile. "Nice to meet you, Marisa. I think I might've…" Ainsley replied, glancing to the side and back at her.

"Its expected since I'm such a famous blogger...I have like approximately-" Marisa started saying.

Fortunately Marisa was interrupted by the fact the next boat arrived, it was a boy with newt black hair, a black shirt with a white shirt that had the initials "D, C" on it, black pants, and white shoes. He looked at the others and scoffed.

"Darry welcome to Camp Wawanakwa" Chris greeted

Darry looked around and didn't like what he say. "So we're staying on this flithy island?"

"Well you guys are...I'm just gonna stay in my very luxurious trailer" Chris said grinning

Darry looked at him for a few seconds. He took out a glove and smacked him across the face with it.

"Ow…" Chris said putting a hand on his cheek "Why did you do that for?"

"You _flithy _animal!" Darry exclaimed, "My father will have your head for this! Worst of all you are leaving me with a bunch of _peasants!_"

"Um...Excuse me...Peasants?" Gabriel asked "I'm sorry, what makes you think you can call us that?"

"You creatures have no money," Darry said, "As my father states therefore you are peasants!" He takes out a bill and hands it to Gabriel, "Now here poor boy, get me something to eat."

Gordy eyed the bill. "Isn't that a hundred bucks?"

"I'm not a servant...I can't believe someone in your level of enlightenment is so undignified" Gabriel said "If I had acted like that my father would surely be disappointed in me"

"Surprised he isn't already," Darry said, fixing his jacket.

Gabriel gasped "How Dare You?" He glared

Darry waved him off, "I have no time for this."

"So undignified...Someone like him wouldn't last a Day in politics" Gabriel mumbled.

"Politics? Heck, he be caught dead sucking at his daddy's te-" Verna stated, as the final boat arrived letting off its passenger, revealing to be a female.

The female had blonde hair that went down to her waist, blue eyes, tanned skin and an hourglass figure. She wore a cheerleader's outfit and black glasses.

"Henley welcome to Wawanakwa." Chris said grinning.

"Thanks Chris, excited to be here!" Henley replied enthusiastically.

"Really?" Chris asked.

"Yeah! All the people here seem enjoyable," Henley commented.

"You tell yourself that," Lillian mumbled.

"Well I mean...You guys are on a camp instead of a Resort." Chris said.

"Well I'm sure it'll be as fun," Henley replied.

"We'll see about that," Chris replied. "Well, now that everyone is here, let's continue! BUT FIRST...A photo for the promos." He said holding out a camera.

"I'm not taking a photo…" Arti crossed his arms.

"Well we can just call a boat and send you home," Chris said.

"..." He didn't say anything after that.

"You better make sure to get my GOOD side, Chris." Verna demanded.

"So if you can all gather around the dock we can take this promo picture," Chris instructed.

Everyone started to do so, as they huddled in a group together.

"This won't end well." Nonam said, standing at a safe enough distance from everyone else. "This dock is unstable."

"Come on it's totally safe Nonam," Chris said "And I need this picture for the promos...Otherwise I can't release the season and there won't be any prize money"

"All you have to do is back up the boat, and I'll be in frame." Nonam glared at him.

"Nah...Too much effort," Chris said grinning "Now go before I disqualify ya."

Nonam let out a sigh and walked over to the group, just close enough that he would be able to escape if the dock collapsed.

How convenient…

"Alright on three say… WAWANAKWA!" Chris said. "1… 2… 3."

As soon as the picture was took, the Dock collapsed underneath them, sending everyone underwater.

Unfortunately for Nonam who thought he could not stay on the dock, he couldn't escape as Arianna pulled him in when she was trying to save herself… Rip.

"Alright everyone you have ten minutes to get dry and then we gather on the fire pit." Chris announced with a grin.

"I hate this man," Lillian mumbled, a lot nodded in agreement to that.

Arti removed his sheath and tossed it on the non broken part of the dock before swimming off.

* * *

After the ten minutes passed everyone was at the fire pit.

"This, my friends, is Camp Wawanakwa. Your new home, for the next eight weeks." Chris said to the campers. "The campers sitting around you are your cabinmates. Your rivals. Your friends. And maybe… Your romantic interests."

Gordy gave off a smile towards Wendelle, as he pulled some dangling snot back in his nose. "Sorry."

"The camper who manages to stay on this isle the longest, all without being given the boot, wins a hefty sum of one hundred thousand dollars!" Chris continued on.

"Well, isn't what we signed up for, genius?" Verna spat out. "I can imagine the many things I'll be buying when I do win the prize."

Chris looked at all the campers. "But before we continue on… This, is the fire pit, where after every challenge, one team will come here and vote off one of their members. So you might not want to be on the team that comes here, because you could be at risk for going home."

Marisa had inexplicably got pen and paper and was writing stuff down "Question are we allowed to attend the other team's elimination ceremony? I need to make sure to write everything for my followers".

"Nope," Chris answered, a grin on his face. "You won't be allowed to attend the other team's elimination ceremony.

David was adjusting his shoe. Something was uncomfortable in it.

"What's the matter friend?" Gabriel asked David "You should pay attention to Chris' explanation"

"Pay attention to this junk? Please, I have better things to do." He took off his shoe and fixed something in it before wearing it again.

"Doing what exactly? You did sign up for this" Damien said smirking.

"Not like the rules are going to be a mystery." David turned his head towards Damien.

"Now if you're done with the chatter I can actually announce the teams," Chris said.

"...Teams?" Ethan said confused.

"...Moron," Lillian mumbled, staring at Ethan.

"Yes Ethan...Teams…" Chris said "Now to start off we have

.

.

.

.

Ainsley

.

.

.

Arti

.

.

.

Bucky

.

.

.

Damien

.

.

.

Darry

.

.

.

David

.

.

.

Ethan

.

.

.

Henley

.

.

.

Lillian

.

.

.

Marisa

.

.

.

And Yoshiko."

"You guys will be known as The Screaming Gophers!" Chris announced and tossed Marisa a green poster with a Gopher that looked to be in a fighting position on it.

"Hooray Gophers...I wish I could take a selfie" Marisa said

"Why are we the _screaming_ gophers?" Arti shook his head.

"Probably because of Darry and Lillian and Ethan and Marisa" David said

"I'm on a team of idiots," Lillian mumbled.

"What about our team?" Sasha asked, crossing her arms.

"Hey! I'm getting to that!" He looked at everyone again. "As for the remainder of you,

.

.

.

Arianna

.

.

.

Carol

.

.

.

Drake

.

.

.

Gabriel

.

.

.

Gordy

.

.

.

Jack

.

.

.

Nonam

.

.

.

Sasha

.

.

.

Verna

.

.

.

Veronica

.

.

.

And Wendelle."

"You guys are the Killer Bass!" Chris announced, tossing Arianna a red banner with an angry-looking Bass fish on the banner.

"Urgh, I'm some lousy fish?" Verna complained.

"Hey, it can't be that bad." Gordy spoke up, as he sniffed up some snot.

"Gross…" Verna gagged at Gordy sniffing up his snot.

"Fish are great animals " Gabriel stated.

"Why are they the _Killer_ Bass?" Arti asked.

"Probably because Jack knows Martial Arts...And Wendelle thinks she's a pirate" Marisa answered back.

"Nonsense Martial Arts shouldn't be used for needless violence" Jack rebutted

"But...they don't look killer," Ethan commented. He frowned a bit.

"Looks do not make a person what they are," Lillian scowled, death-glaring Ethan. He raised an eyebrow in response.

"Not to butt in, but one of our team members had several knives confiscated from them upon arrival." Damien inquired.

"Who cares about the team names!" Chris called out. "I'm not switching them!"

"Come on we can make the best of this...This name represents the fact we are fearless against adversity" Gabriel said, feeling optimistic.

"And that we are more swift in water than the Gophers!" Jack added in, slightly raising a prideful fist.

Chris soon directed the campers over to what appeared to be an outhouse.

"Augh, an outhouse? GROSS!" Verna gagged in disgust.

"And here is your Confessional for this season." Chris said out loud. "If you've got anything you want to say to the world, and you don't want your fellow campers to hear about it, then you can say it here! But beware… It may be shown to millions of viewers all around the world. Including Portosustan. So beware."

"I… don't think that's a real country, Chris." Gordy spoke up.

* * *

**Confessional: Our first one of the series! And many more to come!**

Ethan: *looks around* Huh...so this is the confessional...but...ah never mind. But I wonder why it's called a confessional though. Not like we're gonna confess anything here.

.

Drake: *He looks around, and sighs.* I… really didn't want to be here. But my parents thought it was a good idea for me to attend this camp… All I wanna do is just watch cartoons...

.

David: *He leans against the back wall* These punks honestly have nothing against me. Most of these challenges should be physical and I'm pretty sure I out match them.

.

Marisa: *Waves at the camera* Hello Viewers of the World...Marisa the WiFi Addict here, I apologize in advance for not being able to blog about my experience here like I promised but I will still try my best to make it to the top *She giggles* This will be so much fun

.

Ainsley: *timidly glancing around* Uh...hi, everyone? *looks at the camera and smiles shyly* I...I don't have much to say, admittedly, but I'm glad to be here, despite the… *glances at the ceiling and back at the camera* ….conditions. I do hope that this turns into something great.

.

Darry: So many peasants on one island. Who ever heard of such a thing?!

.

Veronica: *clasps her hands in front of her with a wide grin on her face* "It's going to be so much fun with this lot. Mum…Dad…Drake, if you're watching, I'm going to make you proud! It'll be like one of my famous makeovers, and I'm going to do my best!" *Her hands clenched into fists as she squeals with delight*

* * *

After that Chris directed the campers to two cabins

"This will be your living arrangements for the next weeks," He said with a grin.

"No way am I staying in there." Darry said, eyeing the cabins.

"I agree; these conditions are WAY too squalid for someone of my calibur." Verna snapped back.

"It's either that… Or sleeping on the dirt." Chris responded back. "Where you're in danger of venomous spiders and such."

"But a venomous spider is so rare in Canada." Yoshiko pointed out.

"Is it?" Arianna asked

"Oh come on it's not that bad" Marisa said

David crossed his arms. "It really isn't. Even sleeping in the dirt wouldn't be that bad." He smirked.

"Do you do that often?" Gabriel asked with legitimate curiosity

He thought for a moment. "Been a while. You do what you gotta do."

"I can agree with that sentiment" Gabriel said

"Oh, and before anyone asks, they aren't co-ed. So no hanky-panky, you all. Wouldn't want any of you to become parents too soon!" Chris warned, giving off a wink.

"Many of the people here would die in their first week of parenting." Arti sighed.

"Or the baby would die," Damien said

"Probably both." He added after.

"Talk about kinda being grim…" Gordy gulped.

"So each cabin has two sides, one for the boys, and one for the girls." Chris started to explain. "The left cabin is the Screaming Gophers, and the right cabin is the Killer Bass.:

"I call dibs on the first bed choice," Marisa exclaimed excitedly running into her cabin.

Suddenly, a snapping sound could be heard from within the group.

Verna snapped her fingers, bringing attention towards her team.

"I, being the prettiest and most popular camper here, I get first dibs on the bed choice for my side of the cabin." Verna said out loud. "Might as well, being I rather not sleep on the dirt."

"I highly doubt that's how it works." Nonam shook his head.

"Yes we should all chose it based on luck" Gabriel said

Sasha walked out of the Bass cabin. "Sorry, I already claimed a bed."

"Oh look at that Verna I guess you weren't first pick" Arianna said walking into the cabin with a content grin on her face.

Verna growled at Sasha.

She waved back with a satisfied smirk.

* * *

**Gopher Cabin, Guy Side (Arti, Bucky, Damien, Darry, David, and Ethan)**

"I pick the top bunk since I do not want to sleep under a peasant," Darry said "And the Gold Toothed one will sleep under me because he's the least peasant out of all of you"

" You heard him boys," Bucky smirked.

"Right, you wouldn't be able to look down upon us if you didn't…" Arti said, throwing his stuff onto the bottom bunk of a different bend.

"Do you mind if I bunk with you Archie?" Ethan asked

Arti ignored him completely. If he wasn't going to get his name right, wouldn't bother acknowledging him.

"Archie?" Ethan asked "Hellooooooooooo"

He turned to look at the rest of the guys. "Do any of you know an Archie?"

David nodded. "Yeah, it's your actual name." He told Arti. He placed his stuff on a top

"Yeah, Archie." Ethan said nodding excitedly, placing his stuff on Arti's top bunk. The latter, sighing.

Bucky put his stuff under the bed that Darry was sleeping in.

Damien placed his things on an unoccupied top bunk.

"I wonder if the girl's side is as bad as this trainwreck." He muttered.

* * *

**Gopher Side, Girl Side (Ainsley, Henley, Lillian, Marisa, and Yoshiko)**

Marisa was already on the top bunk of the bed smiling excitedly as she crossed her legs

"You seem rather happy." Lillian crossed her arms. "It's just a bed."

"Oh I'm excited because I'm on a Reality Show...We'll all be on TV!" cheered Marisa, while grinning.

Yoshiko smiled too. "It is rather fascinating, isn't it?"

"Yeah, like totally" Henley cheered "I should probably prepare a cheer for our team"

"Gosh I wish I had my phone though...It was gonna be the SICKEST series of posts EVER!" Marisa said out loud.

Ainsley, sitting on one of the bottom bunks, glanced up Marisa and quietly hummed, then looking back down at the ground.

"Are you also excited Ainsley-San?" Yoshiko asked

Ainsley glanced up at Yoshiko, hearing her, and gave a tiny smile. "I guess so. I just wish I still have my device though…" Ainsley admitted.

"Yeah…" Marisa sighed "I wonder how the other team is doing?" She wondered as she took out a notepad and a pen from her hat.

Ainsley saw Marisa pull the notepad and pen out from her hat and tilted her head a bit.

* * *

**Bass Side, Boys Side (Drake, Gabriel, Gordy, Jack, Nonam)**

"Alright everyone gather around" Gabriel said

Nonam glanced over at Gabriel, before approaching him.

Gordy looked at Gabriel. "What's the plan?" His nose was still running a little bit.

Jack, silently, looked at the other boys with a straight look on his face, one of his brows slightly quirked.

"Ahem...My plan involves a fair way to arrange sleeping arrangements" Gabriel said taking out a bunch of sticks "We will take out these sticks and we will go with the order of largest to shortest"

Gordy blinked. "Err… Isn't that a little dirty?"

"What do you mean Gordy?" Gabriel asked blinking with a certain innocence.

Jack rolled his eyes a bit as he heard this, slight amusement leaking into his expression.

"Alright let's do this" Gabriel said holding out the sticks.

Drake grabbed one up and examined it. "...Seems long."

Jack also reached over and grabbed a stick by random, holding up it and looking at it. He got one of the medium sized sticks, earning a quiet hum from him.

"Same here." Gordy added, examining his stick.

Nonam took out a stick, it was a bit on the short side.

Gabriel looked at his own stick and chuckled "I guess I have to pick last" He said.

"So… Should I choose now?" Drake asked.

"You can." Gabriel smiled towards Drake.

Drake nodded, and took one of the bottom bunks, in case anyone wanted one of the top bunks.

"And I shall take the top bunk." Jack simply stated, walking over and hopping up onto the top bunk with swift motion.

"I'm taking the bottom bunk." Gordy said, as he hopped onto the bottom bunk.

Nonam looked over at his options before shrugging. "I guess I'll take a bottom bunk too."

"I guess I have no choice but to pick a top bunk" Gabriel said deep in thought before turning towards Nonam "Do you mind if I bunk with you?"

"I don't mind." He told him.

"That's great" Gabriel said with a polite smile climbing onto his bunk

* * *

**Bass Side, Girls Side (Arianna, Carol, Sasha, Verna, Veronica, Wendelle)**

"Well this is...Interesting," Arianna said looking around the cabin.

"YAAAAAAR MATEYS!" Wendelle yelled Bursting into the cabin and managing to push Arianna down In the process. "As Captain of this ship I must take the toppest of bunks."

Following in after Wendelle, Sasha rolled her eyes at Wendelle's outburst then glanced around with a small frown on her face.

Arianna slowly stood up patting herself. "You mentioned you already picked out a bunk." She said turning to Sasha, "Which was it?"

SNAP!

All heads turned towards Verna, who sneered at everyone present.

"Ahem, as I am the single most popular woman back where I live, I deserve the first bunk."

Verna soon shoved Wendelle off of her bunk and claimed the bunk.

"What gives you the idea that you can simply take any bunk you want like that?" Arianna asked with a frown

"Simple; who's the most popular girl on this island? Yours truly." Verna answered back. "And as the most popular girl on this island, I get first dibs. So there."

Carol scoffed as she entered the cabin "Well I never! You seem to be quite delusional," she said

"And _un_popular…" Sasha muttered under her breath, crossing her arms as Veronica stepped in and glanced around with wide, curious eyes.

"How about we all calm down…We should solve this peacefully" Arianna said smiling sweetly

"Yes, peacefully," Veronica agreed with a nod as she gazed at the other girls with a small smile.

"Whatever…" Verna grumbled.

"So why don't you come down Verna and we can discuss this?" Arianna asked

Verna grumbled as she begrudgingly got down from the bunk.

Veronica gasped. "I have the perfect idea!" she exclaimed.

"And what is your idea, mate?" Wendelle asked.

"A rock, paper, scissors tournament!"

"Like a cannonball, parchment, and sword tournament? I'm down for that!" Wendella agreed, giving a slight grin at the suggestion.

"That's–" Arianna hesitated before smiling "A great idea"

"Hmph...I guess there's nothing better to do" Carol said with a huff approaching the girls.

Sasha shrugged, her eyes shifting between the girls with a single brow quirked. "So. Who's going first?"

"I will!" Veronica volunteered, raising her hand and grinning brightly. On the side, Carol took a step forwards as she slightly raised a hand herself.

"It's better to get this over and done with," Carol drawled out.

"Fine…" Verna grumbled.

* * *

**Confessional: Stone, Sheet and Shears**

Verna: Why did I get stuck with these brain-dead losers?

Veronica: *smiled smugly at the camera* That was quite a fun game, if I say so myself.

Marisa: *She was writing stuff down on her notepad* After some intensive research by asking the other team I found out that...The top bunks were Wendelle, Sasha and Veronica while the rest got bottom…

* * *

A few minutes after everyone got settled down, the loudspeaker conveniently located near the cabins blared to life with the familiar host's voice, calling them down towards the mess hall for lunch. Had seen their cabins, the campers had made their way to the mess hall and inside.

Pacing in front of the campers, who were lined up in a row, was a large, hulking figure of a man who was looking over each and every one of the campers. In addition to the stained yellow t-shirt and green pants he wore, the man, Chef Hatchet he was called, also adorned an apron and a chef's hat, firmly indicating his position here.

"Listen up! I serve it three times a day and you'll eat it three times a day! Grab a tray, get your food, and sit your butts down NOW!" The Chef shouted out loud.

"Well, someone needs a chill pill" Arti mumbled to himself.

Chef Hatchet took what appeared to be what used to be mashed potatoes and slammed them down onto Arti's plate, a scowl on his face.

Arti was silent, as he decided to head to his table and away from Chef Hatchet.

"Gee, what crawled up his butt and died?" Arti snarked to himself.

"This...Cannot be healthy..." Gabriel said.

"Tell me about it…" Gordy agreed, as he looked down at his potatoes. "I could have swore my grub blinked at me."

Jack glanced over at Gabriel and gave a small snort at his remark. "This is nothing in comparison to what I've been trained to eat." Jack remarked.

Gabriel looked at Jack and tilted his head "What have you been trained to eat?" He asked Jack.

"Bugs, bark, worms, you name it." Jack answered, looking proud of himself as he stood a bit more upright. "It gives you endurance."

"Oh I see…Well it still doesn't seem like a healthy diet" Gabriel said before glancing over at Chef "Sir Chef...Can you tell me what was used to make this...dish?"

Hatchet sported a glare towards Gabriel. "Grown in the gardens of Chernobyl, which'll cause hair loss if you don't hush your trap."

"Isn't Chernobyl...You know what? Nevermind" Gabriel said shaking his head as he took his tray.

Verna took one look at her food in disgust. "This food is HORRID! Don't you have any popcorn shrimp back there? Which AREN'T raised around Three Mile Island?"

"Can you just shut up and move along?" Lillian requested, annoyed at Verna's complaining. "I came here to win; not hear about First World Problems"

Verna growled under her breath, as she took her plate and left to go eat.

"Plus, Three Mile Island and Chernobyl two completely different incidents…" Nonam commented, rolling his eyes a bit before also grabbing a plate and going to a table to settle down.

Darry walked over towards the counter and grabbed a tray of slop himself, looking down at it with a scowl "What even is this peasant food?" He asked.

Drake looked at his food with ease. It appeared to be moving… He soon went to his seat, took out a sketchpad and began to sketch it.

"Stay still, little guy…" Drake pleaded.

"What are you doing?" Arianna asked with a polite smile.

The Killer Bass were seated together in one table while the Screaming Gophers were on the other.

"Ah, just sketching these… Potatoes." Drake answered back honestly. "Seriously… These mobile mashed potatoes could make for a great villain to face off against in a cartoon."

"That's...Interesting…" Arianna said "So who here has a strong stomach? Just curious"

At that question, Jack's hand immediately shot up as his eyes darted over towards Arianna. "I do." Jack spoke up.

"Oh so you can have this...I had a lot during breakfast" Arianna said pushing her plate over to Jack.

Jack's eyes then slowly trailed down towards the food that Arianna pushed over towards him, eyeing it slightly warily. However, he then gave a quiet sigh before starting to dig in also.

Gabriel was slowly attempting to eat his food, he maintained his composure but he was clearly was having difficulty.

Noman, who was sitting nearby and poking at his own food, glanced over to see Gabriel attempting to eat his food, the sight of which made him raise a slight brow. "Issues?" Noman remarked, a straight look on his face.

"It ain't even that bad! Really!" Gordy lied, as he tried to gulp some of his food. He soon winced. "Yep… There goes my tastebuds…"

"Very much so I'm afraid...It's quite literally hard to swallow" Gabriel said "But I should be fine so there's no worries there"

"Hm, have you tried pinching your nose as you eat?" Noman asked, his brow still remaining slightly raised.

"Well that sounds rude to the cook" Gabriel said with a frown.

"Maybe, but you wouldn't have to taste it at least." Noman responded, his brow lowering as he glanced down at his plate and started to fork up a bit of it.

"Well there's no worth in avoiding the issue" Gabriel said as he took another bite and swallowed "After a while I'll get used to it"

"Suit yourself." Noman answered, shrugging a bit before pinching his nose and starting to eat his food.

Verna grumbled, as she eyed at someone who was glancing at Her.

"Who are YOU staring at?" Verna snapped at them.

That person, who ended up being Veronica, widened her eyes with alarm and looked back down at her plate. "Nobody," Veronica responded, quickly beginning to fork some slop off her plate.

Over at the Gophers, Ethan was poking at his food with a spoon.

Ainsley, meanwhile, was looking down at her food nearby, her eyes widened with hesitance.

Marisa was writing down on her notepad. "So there seems to be green spots on my food, along with some orange dust? I think." She said.

Ainsley then glanced over at Marisa, hearing her, and gently bit her lip as she looked back down at her food. "Oh dear…" Ainsley spoke under her breath, looking somewhat afraid to even poke the food.

"This isn't even the worst food I've had." David mumbled, twirling his fork with his hand.

"What can possibly be worse than this?" Marisa asked poking the food with her fork and writing stuff down.

He glanced over at her. "You'd be surprised."

"Oh this can't be that bad" Ethan said with a grin taking a bit out of the food, as soon as he did that his face turned into a shade of green.

"How stupid can you even be" Lillian said with an annoyed tone.

"Erm...I don't know?" Ethan awkwardly responded, his eyes then widening a bit as his cheeks started to puff up.

Lillian facepalmed "My god you're a moron".

Not responding, Ethan then promptly stood up as he started to dash over towards a trash can, to expel the food he had put in his mouth.

"Well that was a thing" Damien said.

"Hai." Yoshiko agreed.

Arti snorted quietly from nearby, having watched the scene with a passive look on his face.

Suddenly, the door to the cafeteria opened up as Chris stepped inside, donning his iconic smile. "Enjoying the food, campers?"

Verna gave off a scowl at the host. "Tastes like pure crap"

"Quite honestly after this episode air it's likely the FDA will knock at your door" Gabriel said rubbing the back of his head.

"I wouldn't count on it!" Chris said, smirking.

"The fuck not?" Lilian asked

"Diplomatic immunity, I guess." Gordy responded back.

The host shrugged "Anyway...In about five minutes your first challenge starts, just a warning you should change into your swim suits" He said giving his signature grin.

"A swimming challenge?" David asked.

"I don't think it will be that simple." Nonam said.

"It's just swimming. How complex could it possibly be?" Jack asked, raising a slight brow.

* * *

Now all 22 contestants, plus host, were standing atop of a thousand-foot cliff, situated next to the island's lake.

"Well…Fuck my life." Verna proclaimed.

* * *

**Author Notes**

Omakin: So this is a thing now, an experiment on what can a bunch of misfits can make by combining their characters and deciding to rewrite a show, which quite honestly I'm really excited to do

Bacon: It's been 3000 years… Outdated meme, I know.

Awesome: This was fun. XD

Ryan/RF: To say that getting this first bit done was easy is a longshot, but I'm glad that we've gotten to do this collab together. I'm fairly to see what the collab shall bring for all of us. May the spaghetti lords bless this fanfic and bring us fortune.

Nathan: Well, between this, and my other 5 fics I work on, I'd say this was fun. It took a long time since I'm normally off losing shit, or writing other stuff.

GP: Well this was a fun experience. With an interesting cast it's fun to wonder where this will go.

Omakin: So yeah be sure to tell us your thoughts and opinions, constructive criticism is great to heal our souls and make sure to tell us your fave. Do you have any faves that you would like to share fellow authors?

Ryan/RF: Let's see...while I don't have a definitive favorite yet, but I'd say that Gabriel, Arti, and quite a couple others have promise. Personally though, Verna's pretty amusing to read.

GP: So far, my favorites are probably Nonam, Drake, Sasha, and Verna thus far. This'll probably change as time goes on

Bacon: Writing someone being a bitch is fun! As for my faves? It's still early on, so I'll probably wait until more chapters are up before I decide. :)

Nathan: Best girl… someone.

Omakin: Nathaaaaaaaaaan be seriooooous

Nathan: no u

Omakin: Seems legit

Ryan/RF: **OOF**

Bacon: -Shakes head playfully-

Awesome: My favorite is the one guy. :O

Bacon: Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter!

* * *

**Contributors**

Omakin

BaconBaka

Otterplay

RFtheGreat

Dark Angel of Sorrow Returns

GirlPower54

MrAwesome1999

* * *

Screaming Gophers (6/5):

Ainsley

Arti

Bucky

Damien

Darry

David

Ethan

Henley

Lillian

Marisa

Yoshiko

Killer Bass (5/6):

Arianna

Carol

Drake

Gabriel

Gordy

Jack

Nonam

Sasha

Verna

Veronica

Wendelle

36


End file.
